


To Feel Needed

by Enjolchilles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Cabin Fic, Domestic, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Armin was a self-admitted creature of habit, who spent most of his days reading or going on walks. He happened upon an injured stranger outside his cabin, and while Armin wasn't the strongest person by any means he strung the man onto his back and dragged him inside.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably riddled with medical inaccuracies so I apologize in advance.

Armin was a self-admitted creature of habit. He liked to schedule and plan his days ahead of time and stick to it. He’d wake up when the sun rose, then listen to the radio as he ate his breakfast. The rest of the day would be spent reading and studying, cleaning the cabin, gardening, then taking a walk before dinner. After dinner he’d bathe then write or doodle in his journal before bed. The exact order of events varied but the main outline of his days stayed the same.

It was late winter now, and while spring was on its way, the sun was still setting early and the last few snows of the season were falling thick. Even so Armin went for his pre-dinner walk. He wasn't fond of the cold but it was worth weathering for the fresh air and exercise it provided. He never went too far unless he absolutely needed to, and in the cold his walks mostly consisted of the parameters right around his cabin. He’d walk in a circle once, maybe twice, then go back inside.

And he’d always always make sure to bundle up to avoid catching a cold. He wore thick socks and pants with multiple top layers, including a large wool coat which used to belong to his father and a scarf which was his mother’s. Topping it all off with a hat and pair of gloves he had made himself. It seemed darker today than usual so he grabbed a lantern on his way out.

His boots immediately crunched the snow on his first step out of the door, he loved that sound. He locked the door behind him and set off. The snow sitting on the bare trees was beautiful. Though he much preferred when you could see the leaves changing colours, curling up, and floating down onto the ground like they did in autumn. 

He noticed one tree was particularly naked and his eyes fell downwards to a large pile of snow. He lifted his lantern to cast a light onto the hill. Beneath the large mass of fluffy white snow was a shade of dark brown. Armin wondered if maybe a branch had fallen, though he thought he would have probably heard it considering how close it was to his home. Armin crouched down and swept a bit of the snow away. He fell back in terror as he realized the brown was not in fact a piece of wood, but brown leather boots connected to a pair of legs. He put his initial fear aside and sprung into action, pushing the snow away to check on the person below. He revealed a young man underneath, he checked for a pulse and saw that he was still with him. He didn't seem fully awake, but he was certainly alive. Armin seemed to act without even thinking, he wasn't the strongest person by any means but he strung the man onto his back and dragged his body to the cabin. The man was lanky, very tall and sinewy, but Armin was able to move him.

Once inside Armin considered his next move. He needed to gradually warm the man up, remove his wet clothes, and maybe light a fire. But the only fireplace was in his grandfather’s old room.

Armin had not gone into his granddad's room since his death. It was a bit too painful and he avoided it as much as he possibly could. However this was an atypical situation, this man needed help and he needed it now. Armin turned the doorknob and lifted the man onto the bed, carefully laying his body down. 

He whispered apologies as he removed the man's wet clothing, though he certainly couldn't hear him, and replaced it with dry blankets. He noticed the stranger’s left leg was bruised and swollen, possibly broken. There were a few scratches and bruises along his frame, the only thing worthy of concern was a small cut on his forehead. Armin pushed the man’s short hair back, to dress and cover the small wound.

He set the wet clothing to dry so the man would have something to wear once awake. He couldn't help but notice the man hadn't had anything else on him, no bag or form of identification, at least none that Armin had found.

Armin was struggling to stay inside his grandfather’s old room, but he decided it would be better to keep a close eye on the stranger. He lit the fireplace and brought a warm compress to place on the man's forehead.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed with his journal and some toast. He hoped the man would wake sooner rather than later, but truth be told Armin wasn’t tired at all. He was prepared to wait for as long as the stranger needed to rest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if any grammar or spelling needs to be corrected :)
> 
> I used to be obsessed with AOT then fell out of it for a while, but now I'm back and my love for it is even bigger than before! plus I've acquired a new ship, I adore the Jean/Armin dynamic, platonic or otherwise. Hope to read and write a lot more of them in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Jean could feel a throbbing in his head, his body was numb and it took an enormous amount of effort to open his eyes.

His lids slowly but surely lifted and he saw a hazy golden figure above him. Someone was placing something warm onto his forehead. A beautiful someone with bright yellow hair and even brighter blue eyes. Jean couldn't be positive whether this was an illusion or not, the man above him was shimmering like a gem and radiating warmth, basking Jean in the glow. Jean’s mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his voice was coarse, “Are you an angel?” he asked, then groaned as he felt how dry his throat had become, “or maybe a woodland nymph?”

His saviour seemed to jump back as if scared by his voice, “You’re awake?” he asked with a melodic and relieved voice. 

Jean suspected that he was probably dead and being treated by some ethereal being in the afterlife,  “Seems like it,” he mumbled and started to cough.

“I’ll bring you some water,” he said as he rushed out of the room. When he returned he helped Jean sit up, placing pillows behind his back then pressing the cup to his lips, “Better?” he asked.

“Better,” Jean replied, looking down to realise he was shirtless, he peered beneath the covers to see he still had his undershorts on but nothing else. 

“I- I’m so sorry,” the stranger murmured, “Your outer layers were too wet. I had to take them off to get your body temperature back to normal. They’re not quite dry yet, but if you’re still cold I’ll get you some more blankets,” he rushed up but Jean tried to grab his wrist before he could leave.

“You must be an angel,” he said with certainty. He had never believed much in any religion or superstition, but he couldn't see any other explanation for the situation he was currently in. 

“No, not an angel, just a person.”

Jean nodded, but was unconvinced. 

“I’ll go get you some more blankets and some tea, and I promise once your clothes are dry I’ll give them back to you,” The man flashed a perfect smile and hurried away.

Jean’s head felt heavy and lulled to the side, watching him as he left. He closed his tired eyes one more time. 

* * *

Jean felt a warm hand on his bare shoulder and heard someone speaking to him, “Sorry to wake you, but your clothes are dried and we should really get you dressed. I also need to check you for any signs of a concussion.” 

He opened his eyes again and whispered an agreement. He felt more awake now and could even sense the feeling returning in the rest of his previously numb body, including a small pain in his left leg. It was more of a discomfort than a pain, something felt off, but he was still a little too dazed for anything to feel completely real. 

The man held a few fingers up asking Jean if he could see them clearly, then held one finger up which he moved from side to side asking Jean to follow it with his gaze. For a second Jean's eyes faltered, focusing on the man's concentrated examining face as opposed to his finger. 

"So far so good," The Blonde man turned to grab Jean’s dried clothes, “Is it okay if I help you?” 

Jean didn't feel like there was really any other choice, “Sure.”

The man started by helping Jean pull a shirt and jumper over his head. He then pulled the blanket off of Jean's lap, revealing his battered left leg.

“What happened?” Jean winced at the sight.

“I believe it might be broken. Which leads us to the second concussion test, I need you to tell me as much about yourself as you can remember. If you can; start with simple things like your name, age, and where you’re from,” he explained.

“Jean Kirstein, 19, from the Trost village.”

The stranger’s mood quickly heightened, “That's a good sign! What else can you tell me? Do you remember what happened before you got hurt?” The small excitement from the man was strangely endearing to Jean.

“It's only fair that since I’ve introduced myself, you need to do the same,” Jean sent him a glance, as if to say  _ your turn _ . 

“Oh, right, sorry. I’m Armin Arlert, 19, and we’re currently in the Shiganshina village.”

“Nice to meet you, Armin.”

“You too, Jean. Now please tell me, do you remember how you got hurt?”

“I’ve got parts of it, but some are still a bit foggy.”

“That’s okay, just tell me as much as you can,” Armin’s voice was comforting, and it took Jean aback.

He huffed, “I still don't believe this is real...”

“What do you mean?” Armin’s brow furrowed.

“If you are not an angel or some other figment of my imagination then why do you care so much?”

“Why wouldn't I?” said Armin, with a fully genuine look on his face, “What reason would I have for leaving you to die?”

Jean still didn't seem like he believed it, “Whatever. If your plan was to rob me then I don't have anything worth taking.”

“I didn't find any of your belongings outside. Do you remember having a bag with you?”

“Yeah. I left Trost to go on a hike further north, I ended up getting lost and decided to climb a tree, hoping to maybe see ahead for some sign of life. I set my bag down and climbed the highest tree I could find, I saw a cabin just a little further ahead… and that's when i slipped and brought an avalanche of snow down with me,” Jean brought his palm over his face in shame, “Unsurprisingly I don't remember anything after that."

The upper corners of Armin’s lips twisted upwards at Jean’s embarrassed gesture.

“It’s okay,” Jean said, “You can laugh a bit.”

But Armin didn't, “You must've hit your head and broken your leg once you fell. It's a good thing I found you so quickly, the cold would have probably gotten to you before anything else.”

Jean nodded at the bleak observation.

Admin continued, “Sorry, but the bright side is now that I know you’re alive all that's left are some treatable injuries.”

“I set my bag down before climbing so that it couldn't drag me down, are you sure you didn't see anything?”

Armin nodded, “To be honest I didn't look too hard after finding you, I had to get you inside as soon as possible. I’ll go see if I can find it now.”

Armin returned just a moment later with a large backpack in hand.

“That's it,” said Jean.

“Mind if I look inside?” asked Armin. 

“Go ahead.”

Armin gave the insides a brief inspection, “They're a little damp but surprisingly nothing is ruined, I’ll go set everything on the kitchen table and let it dry.”

When Armin returned he was met with a question, “So what's the plan now? I can't exactly walk back to my village in this condition.”

“Of course not,” Armin exclaimed, “I thought you could stay here and heal before we make any big decisions. I’ll get Doctor Yeager to give you a proper inspection, he'll help me with what I can't do on my own.”

“A doctor?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I assumed you might have been a doctor.”

“No,” Armin blushed a little and shook his head, “Not yet anyways. Doctor Yeager is teaching his son and me. I’ve been learning medicine for some time now, but there are some things only a professional can see to. In fact it might be best if I go fetch him now, it’s quite early in the morning but I’m sure he’ll be awake. Won't take me more than a half hour. Do you need anything else before I go?”

Jean was unsure of how to respond, in truth he didn't want to be left alone just yet, even if it was for a necessary reason and just 30 minutes. 

“Maybe just some more water.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling needs to be corrected, or just comment your thoughts! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Armin was grateful for the walk to the Yeager home, taking it as a chance to clear his head. He was glad he could put a name to the stranger’s face and even have a story to explain to the doctor as to how he had sustained his injuries. Most of all he was glad Jean seemed mildly at peace with the whole situation, he had woken up in a stranger’s home in a not particularly great state of health but still managed to crack a snarky remark or two. If this was how he behaved in such an altered state Armin could barely imagine what kind of a person Jean regularly was. 

The brisk air whipped across Armin’s face, stinging his eyes. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why Jean was so hesitant to believe that someone would want to help him with no ulterior motive. Or why Jean had left his home in the first place, it seemed like he had left that part intentionally blank.

Armin approached the Yeager household and prepared to knock politely at the door. His hand was a centimeter away when it swung open to reveal a yawning Eren, “We didn’t have plans this morning did we?” Eren asked.

“No, I’ve come to see your father,” Armin explained.

Eren nodded and ushered Armin inside, “I’ll go get him, you can make yourself some tea if you want.”

“Thanks,” Armin responded. If Eren’s mom had heard her son say that she would have scolded him for being a terrible host, but Armin didn’t mind at all. He loved how he was treated almost like family when he came to the Yeager’s place. It was only natural that, given that they’d known each other for most of their lives so far, they had become close enough to feel at home in each other’s houses. If he felt like he had the time Armin would’ve put the kettle on, but he decided the stranger currently in his grandfather’s bed should remain his priority.

“Hello Armin!” Carla, Eren’s mother, greeted him with a hug.

“Hello Mrs. Yeager,” he pulled away to meet her brilliant eyes, they were just like Eren’s, albeit with a small difference in colour.

“Grisha’s in the basement, he’ll be right out. Can I get you some tea?” She offered.

“Not today, thank you.”

Eren emerged from his bedroom, changed out of his sleep clothes, “So why are you bothering us here so early?”

“Eren, that is no way to speak to a guest,” Carla said, sternly.

“It's fine, Armin doesn’t mind. Right?” Eren put his hand on Armin’s shoulder.

It was always the same routine, Carla would get angry and Eren would make some smart retort. Then Carla would look to Armin for confirmation, it wasn’t until he gave her the okay that she would drop it. He gave her a smile, she seemed satisfied enough and left the boys to their own devices. 

Eren pulled a chair out for himself then for Armin, “Sit,” he offered, though it sounded more like a demand, “My dad will be out any second now.”

“Sounds good,” Armin didn’t want to answer any of Eren’s inquiries as to why he was here until his father was with them, “Where’s Mikasa? I feel like I haven't seen her in ages.”

“She’s been spending some time with her uncle Levi, I think she’s planning on working for him.”

“As a Blacksmith’s apprentice?” 

“That’s right, fitting isn’t it?”

Armin thought fondly of Mikasa’s determination and strength, “Yeah, it is.”

Grisha’s voice interrupted and welcomed him, “Armin, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he sat down across from him. 

“Hello Doctor Yeager.”

“Is something the matter?”Grisha asked.

Armin explained as briefly as he could, imagining Jean might start getting restless waiting for him.

Eren was never particularly good at hiding his emotions and his uncertainty could easily be read upon his face, “You’re planning to keep this stranger in your home till he heals?”

Armin nodded without speaking.

Dr. Yeager interjected, “You did everything correctly, Armin. Start heading home now, Eren and I will be there as soon as we can.”

* * *

Jean could feel every minute passing as slowly as possible. There was no way for him to pass the time other than thinking or sleeping, but he wasn’t tired and the last thing he wanted to do was think. Gradually he had started to feel the pain in his leg surging. He laid his head back and his face tightened, features twisting in pain. He just wanted to be distracted. He had brought two books with him in his bag, but they were in another room, which would require him to get up. He was partially afraid of adding to his existing pain but he was even more afraid of being caught out of bed by Armin. Though he had only known him for a couple hours, Jean had gotten the impression that while Armin was a pacifist he would certainly get angry with Jean if he put himself in any dangerous situation. And the wrath of a kind person burned worse than any other. 

He heard a door unlock and footsteps walking in, saving Jean from spending another moment alone with his thoughts. 

Armin returned with a content look on his face and reassured Jean that help was on the way, “I hope you weren’t too bored here alone.”

“Oh I was,” said Jean, “Would you mind checking if my things are dry yet? I brought some books with me, it might help make the time pass quicker.”

“Sure, and if you want I could bring you some other things, just in case you breeze through them.”

“That’d be nice, thanks.” 

Armin emptied out a crate from the corner of his bedroom, he filled it with a few other books he had on his shelf, trying to hit a few different genres. Hopefully at least one would appeal to Jean. He looked around for something else to pass the time, he decided on an empty notebook with a pencil and sharpener. And lastly grabbed a small ball of yarn with a crochet needle. Jean didn't really seem the kind to be interested in that, but if he’s going to be spending so much time in bed he might want to pick up a new skill at some point. Lastly he grabbed Jean's dried books. 

He brought the filled crate to the room dropping it off onto Jean's lap, “Here you go.”

Jean picked up his own books first, inspecting them for water damage. He set them down satisfied and looked through the rest of the items. He picked the yarn ball up and looked at Armin with a perplexed look on his face. 

“What?” asked Armin, “I thought I could teach you, if you really run out of other things to do.”

“I’ll have to be very desperate before that happens,” Jean joked, but for whatever reason Armin really believed a small part of him was interested. 

“Now that I’ve got you some things to pass time with, what are some things you might actually need?”

“Some food might be nice.”

“Any requests? Not that I have too many options to offer you.”

Jean placed his hand over his stomach while contemplating, “Do you have any apples?”

Armin brought him a dark red apple, “I’ll give you a proper meal later, I promise.”

Jean bit down into the crisp apple, smiling at its sweet and sour taste, “Looking forward to it,” he smiled with a mouthful of apple, making Armin smile back which gave Jean a familiar tightening in his chest. 

Armin moved to open up the empty drawer next to the bedside table, he placed the items from the crate inside, “You can keep things in here for now and use the crate to put trash in, like your apple core. And I'll bring you some tissues in case you get sick or you want to- or whatever,” Armin stopped himself and hoped Jean wouldn't notice he had become flustered for a second. He distracted himself by rifling through the contents of the second drawer until he found what he was looking for, he placed a small brass bell onto the bedside table, “You can use this to call me if you need something, or I guess you could just shout my name. The walls are thin, I'll probably hear you.”

Jean looked at him incredulously, “You've really thought this through haven't you? I’m sure you’ll make an excellent doctor someday.”

Armin smiled warmly, “Really? Thank you. Oh, and one more thing,” Armin left and returned to the room with a basin.

“What's that?” asked Jean, though he already knew the answer.

“It's a chamberpot,” replied Armin, “depending on what the doctor says you might need this eventually.”

“No thank you, I’d rather hold it forever,” Jean said, seeming sincere.

“There's no shame in it Jean, I’ve helped somebody use one before.”

“Hell no-”

The bicker was cut off by a knock at the door.

“We’ll talk more about this later,” said Armin. 

“I don't think so,” Jean said, but was shot a glare by Armin. 

“At least be nice to Dr. Yeager and his son, they’ve come all this way just to help you,” this seemed to shut Jean up as Armin walked to the door.

Jean could hear them exchanging greetings at the doorway, Armin was right, the walls were thin.

The first one through the bedroom door was a tall older man with longer hair and glasses, he greeted Jean with a nod of his head and Jean assumed he was the doctor. Following him was a younger guy, about his age with brown hair and intense green eyes. Then came Armin, politely showing them in.

“Doctor Yeager this is Jean Kirstein, Jean this is Doctor Yeager and his son Eren.”

“Thank you for coming,” said Jean.

“Hello, Jean. How are you?” asked Grisha.

“Fit as a fiddle,” replied Jean. He could see Eren roll his eyes, Jean was right about the intensity.

The doctor sat himself down in the seat next to the bed, “You can call me Grisha. Armin has caught me up on your situation, you’re very lucky that he found you when he did. I’m going to examine your leg now, is that alright?”

“Knock yourself out,” said Jean, waving a hand towards the general direction of his throbbing leg under the bed. 

Grisha pulled back the covers, and Eren brought his father his bag. 

“Your son makes a good nurse,” Jean joked.

Eren scoffed.

“You okay over there?” asked Jean.

“Are you capable of saying something without that snarky tone?”

“Why? Does it bother you?”

“We didn't have to come here you know? You’re only here cause of Armin’s kindness, you could be a bit more grateful,” Armin put a hand on Erens shoulder, asking him to stop.

Jean seemed surprised, but responded nonetheless, “I never asked him to do what he did.”

“Are you serious-” Eren started, but was cut off by his father.

“This room is a bit cramped, would you boys mind stepping outside for me while I get to work?”

Armin was hoping to watch and learn from the doctor at work but instead spoke up before Eren got the chance, “Of course, sir.”

Armin pulled the defiant Eren out of the room, who side eyed Jean on the bed before Armin shut the door behind them.

Armin pulled out a chair for him to sit and put the kettle on for some tea, not even bothering to ask whether Eren wanted some in the first place.

“You don't have to put up with him you know,” said Eren in a hushed voice, “I’m sure my father could get him a spot at the medical bay, I think a few beds are open.”

“Is there a reason you’re so against this?” Asked Armin, not taking his eyes away from the hot water he poured into two cups.

“Plenty,” replied Eren, “you don’t know this guy, he could try to hurt you, or take advantage of your kindness, he looks at you funny, plus he’s an ass-” Eren rambled. 

“You’ve just met him.”

“So have you, I don’t see how you can trust him already.”

“I never said anything about trusting him,” Armin set a cup of tea in front of Eren, sitting down directly across from him at the small kitchen table. It originally sat four, but nowadays it was never fully filled. 

Eren wrapped his fingers around the handle of the mug, he brought it towards his lips and blew onto it letting the steam rise to his face before setting it back down, “Why are you doing this Armin? He’s not your responsibility. You did the right thing helping him out so far, and that’s enough. You don’t have to nurse him back to health, you don’t owe him anything.”

Armin’s head was down and he nodded, Eren saw his grip on the cup strengthen, “I just have to do this, okay?”

Eren’s face turned from annoyance to concern when he saw a tear roll off armin’s face and hit the table. “Hey, hey, hey” Erens voice was soft, he moved his chair to sit directly next to Armin, “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

Armin’s hands left the mug and he brought them up to cover his face, “It’s going to sound stupid...” he mumbled into his hands.

“Nothing you say is ever stupid,” reassured Eren, “Not once in the whole time I’ve known you.” 

Armin huffed a small laugh, he always thought that Eren held way too high an opinion of him, “A year and a half ago when my grandad was really sick I took care of him in bed. He could barely move and it was painful to see him like that. But I did everything for him, brought him food and read to him, everything. We were closer than ever before at that time. I had spent so much of my life depending on him or you and Mikasa,” his voice started to break, “it was such a good feeling to finally feel like someone needed me, instead of the other way around.”

Eren put his arm around Armin, “I’ve always depended on you, Armin. So has Mikasa, and my parents, and many others; whether you recognize it or not,” Eren ruffled Armin’s hair with his hand, “but if taking care of that asshole will make you feel better than I’m not going to stand in your way.”

Armin wiped a tear from under his eye, “Thank you, Eren.”

“No worries, just promise me you’ll be careful,” Eren stuck his pinky finger out to his friend.

Armin intertwined his finger with Eren’s just like they did when they were kids, “I promise.”

The doctor came to bring them back into the room, Jean was sat with a cast around his left leg and a relaxed look on his face. 

“Luckily The break wasn’t too serious, it was only a minor fraction. Jean is advised to stay in bed as much as possible and keep weight off his leg. He can move around with a bit of help, to the bathroom and such. Remember that the cast is not meant to get wet. I’ll have some crutches ready for you by tomorrow so you can move a bit on your own. It will take about 6 to 8 weeks to heal. I’ve given him some painkillers already so he shouldn’t take any more until nighttime, if he wants them. I trust that you can do all this on your own, Armin,” Grisha said as he handed a small bottle of pills to his student. 

“Yes, I think so. Thank you.” 

“I trust you can, but please don’t hesitate to come by if you have any questions or need help.”

“Of course,” he walked them to the door. 

“Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem, like I said before you did the right thing. And the boy is nicer than he comes off as initially, he seems very grateful to us all,” Grisha shot this last comment to his son in particular.

“Yeah alright,” Eren sighed, “I’ll bring those crutches for you tomorrow and I'll be coming by regularly to check on you, okay Armin?”

“Okay, Eren.”

As it started to darken outside he bid the Yeagers goodbye.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling needs to be corrected, or just comment your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Armin heard a grumble from a stomach that wasn't his, “Oh my god,” his hand shot up to cover his mouth, “I’m so sorry Jean, I feel like I’ve completely neglected you. You must be starving.”

“I could eat. How about that proper meal you promised?”

“Just give me a few minutes, I’ll put something together.”

Armin returned with soup and bread, he apologised that it was so simple but Jean reassured him it was perfect. He was glad it was steaming hot, that was the only thing that stopped him from chugging it down. But with Armin's watchful eye over him it would be hard for Jean to eat in any manner other than pacing himself properly. The velvety stock coated his throat on the way down and he was fulfilled by its warmth. He set the bowl and spoon on the bedside table and thanked Armin sincerely. Armin, who had sat by Jean’s bedside eating his own portion, cleared their dishes away, “I think now would be a good opportunity to try out our new bathroom scheme. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I’m guessing it's been a while since you last bathed.”

“How could you tell?”

“But lucky you, you got out of using the bedpan.”

“Yay!” Jean cheered sardonically, waving his hands above his head for added effect.

“Tomorrow you’ll have your crutches which will make it easier for you to do things on your own, but for now you’ll need to rely on me, okay?”

A quick unreadable expression passed on Jean’s face before he nodded in agreeance.

“Okay, we’ll need to get you on your feet first, well, foot,” Armin helped him shift so that Jean was sitting up with his legs hung over the edge of the bed, “May I?” Armin held his arm out, gesturing to help Jean stand up. 

He nodded and Armin slid his arm around Jean’s bare back, he had been left only in his underwear this whole time as his clothes were still drying. Looking down at Armin’s side profile he noticed again the long light coloured lashes and crystal blue eyes, he turned his head away quickly. No wonder he had assumed Armin was an angel at first. 

Jean didn't expect to be hoisted up so easily by him, “You’re stronger than I thought.”

Armin exhaled a laugh, “Thanks I guess. I helped my grandpa around like this when he was sick. And he was heavier than you.”

Jean wanted to say something, about how he’d helped take care of his mom when she was sick too, but instead he hid behind his humour like he always did, “Are you saying I’m not pounds and pounds of pure muscle?” he flexed the arm not currently wrapped around Armin. 

“I didn't say that.”

They carefully shuffled towards the bathroom, taking slow steps. Jean's arm was flung over Armin's shoulders and the shorter boy's clothed side pressed against Jean’s skin. 

Once they reached the bathroom door, Armin twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Once inside they seemed unsure of what to do next. 

Armin spoke up first, “I can leave you alone for now, and you can call me if you need some help?”

“Sounds good.”

A few minutes passed before Jean called for Armin, he was leaning himself against the bathroom wall, “I think if you can lower me down to sit on the edge of the bath I should be able to do the rest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well no, but I think so. Could you stay close by? Just in case?” Jean was embarrassed to ask.

“Of course,” They returned to the position they used to walk to the bathroom, arms flung around and sides pressed against each other. They squatted down to sit on the edges of the bath. 

Armin dislodged himself from Jean’s side, Jean could see he looked concerned, “I promise I’ll be careful.”

Armin sighed and left Jean to his own devices. He heard Jean run the bath, then what he could only assume was the sound of Jean carefully lowering himself into the water. Through the door there were no screams or splashing, so Armin assumed it all went smoothly. He remembered the clothes Jean was wearing and the others in his bag were probably quite dirty, and it would be better to give him something warm and clean to sleep in. He knocked on the door, “Jean, I’m going to bring you some fresh clothes to sleep in, is that alright?”

“Sure," Jean shouted back. 

Any of Armin's clothing would have been too small for him. So Armin reluctantly opened the closet in his grandfather’s old room. He knelt down and opened one of the packed boxes of old items at the bottom, choosing the smallest pants and shirt he could find, hoping it would be a good in between size which would fit Jean. 

He knocked on the bathroom door again asking if he could come in.

“Just a second,” replied Jean, “Okay, come on in.”

The door creaked open to reveal Jean sat on the edge of the bath again, now wet from bathing with a towel draped around his lower half. 

“I’m shocked you were able to do this all on your own,” complimented Armin

“It wasn't easy, but I’ve got great core muscles.”

Armin’s eyes lowered to Jean’s toned abdomen, trailing down till it reached the white towel over his hips, then he quickly looked down to the clothes in his arms; busying himself by handing them over, “Here, these were my grandfather’s. They may be a little big but hopefully not too bad, anything of mine would probably be too small.”

Jean thanked him while he took the bundle of clothing, “Would you mind just turning around instead of leaving? I’ll only take a second to dry off and put these on, then I’ll need your help moving again.”

Armin nodded and spun around, the tops of his ears were flushed but it was covered by his hair. He tried not to think of the events behind him as he heard the rustling of towels and fabric. 

“You can turn back now.”

When he turned back, Armin saw Jean holding his arms out in front of him, the long sleeves of the white shirt going past his hands, “These are massive, was your grandpa a giant?” 

Armin laughed and went to sit down next to Jean, “Just roll up the sleeves, idiot,” Armin grabbed one of Jean's arms and rolled them up for him. 

Jean looked down at Armin as their hands brushed against each other, all these moments with Armin so close felt strange to him. They were simultaneously comforting and setting him on edge. 

“Don’t call me an idiot,” Jean pushed his mouth out to pout. Armin knew Jean’s ego wasn’t truly bruised, at least not by much. 

Armin finished rolling the other sleeve up, “There. Ready to get up again?”

“Mhm,” Jean confirmed. 

They stood up, leaning against one another and carefully made their way back to the room. Armin helped Jean to sit back onto the bed. 

While the shirt had been a little long in the arms, the olive toned pants weren't too bad as Jean was a bit taller than his grandfather had been. They were baggy enough to fit over the cast and had a drawstring to help hold them up, plus the colour suited him well.

Armin glanced at the clock, which showed the time to be just past 8 o’clock. It wasn’t very late but Armin was tired, and he wouldn't blame Jean if he was too, “How’re you feeling?” Admin asked.

“The pain’s not too bad at the moment,” Jean explained. 

“That’s good, if you start to feel it again let me know, I can give you another pain killer.”

“Will do.”

They were silent for a moment.

Armin racked his brain for what to say next, “Do you need anything else? Still hungry? Or just tired?”

“I think I’m alright, a little tired,” Jean yawned right as he said it. 

“Okay,” Armin scanned the room to make sure Jean had everything he might need for the night, “I guess I’ll say goodnight then. Feel free to read or do whatever for a bit, but you also need to rest.” 

“Yes sir,” Jean casually saluted. 

“Sorry, I don't mean to boss you around.”

“No, no, it's okay,” Jean grinned, “Doctor’s orders right?”

Armin brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear, “Right. Goodnight then,” he moved towards the door.

“Wait, Armin?” Jean made a huffing noise, as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say next, “...I want to ask you something, but you don't have to answer.”

“Okay,” Armin’s voice was quiet, he moved back to sit at the wooden chair at Jean’s bedside. 

“Could you tell me about what happened to your grandfather?”

Armin’s mouth dropped open a little bit, searching for words.

“You don't have to answer,” Jean repeated.

Armin nodded and chewed on his bottom lip, looking down to his hands on his lap, “Uh, what exactly do you want to know?”

“Did he get sick? Did you have to take care of him like this?” Jean was aware of how forward the questions were and he hoped they didn’t offend. But having been on the receiving end of questions of this nature before Jean knew they stung at least a little. 

“He did, he got sick a few years ago and it got to the point where he could barely do anything on his own. I took care of him till he died.”

Jean avoided looking at Armin, “I had to do the same thing for my mom.”

“Oh, I'm sorry Jean,” Armin placed his hand over Jean's on the bed, hoping to comfort him. 

Jean tensed at the warmth covering his hand, he waved Armin away, “It’s fine, It’s fine, I just wanted you to know I understand whatever it is you’re feeling, well at least I think I do.”

“I appreciate that,” Armin’s voice was hushed, he knew if he spoke any louder it would betray him and break, showing how bizarrely touched he was by Jean’s words. Armin avoided talking about his grandfather with people, not that they often asked. But he thought that with Jean, who apparently related to his situation, he wouldn’t mind at all. But he left it at that for tonight, claiming exhaustion as he hadn't slept at all since he found Jean yesterday afternoon. 

Just before closing the door behind him Armin heard Jean’s mumbling voice, “Please don't overwork yourself for me, you’ll make me feel guilty. Goodnight.”

* * *

Armin was born into a loving family of a mother and father with hair and eyes as brightly shining as his own. His father had a warm embrace and his mother had the kindest eyes. They would pat his head and wipe his nose, kiss his bruises and fill his plate. But more than anything Armin remembered the ideals they instilled in him, including but not limited to understanding for his fellow man and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. His parent’s room was filled to the brim with a never ending supply of books. 

Every few months they’d take him to spend a day or two at his grandfather’s cabin in the next village, they’d either stay there as well or allow him some time alone with his adoring grandad. And for reasons Armin will never understand, he just so happened to be away the day his house burned down. Engulfing in fire his loving parents and the walls, words on pages, and pictures that held his childhood memories. 

His grandfather gladly took him in, but Armin at the age of 8 questioned why, if fate existed, it had allowed him to escape it. 

He lived the next few years regaining his happiness, finding more friends than he had had before after being brought into a community with arms as welcoming as his parents had been. 

He acclimated to his grandfather’s schedule and way of life, becoming accustomed and gladly accepting the routine. 

Till his grandad toppled over for the first time while gardening. He ran as quickly as he could to Dr. Yeager’s house, hoping luck would be on his side once more and he would make it in time.

His grandfather battled with sickness for a while, each passing day relying more and more on Armin for help. It pained Armin to see him in such a condition but he did every little thing he was asked to do with pleasure. 

When Armin was nearing 18 his grandfather passed away. The Yeagers were there for him, as was everybody else in the village. How could they not have wanted to help the grandson of the old man who had always treated them so well? Armin, who always prided himself on finding rational solutions, was left completely unsure of what to do next. He had no more family to go to, and he was almost an adult anyways. He was left his grandfather’s cabin, and an opportunity to learn medicine under Dr. Yeager. 

So he stayed there, hoping another moment would come where he could drop everything to help support another person who needed him, just like how his grandfather and the kind strangers of the village had taken him in at his most desperate time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've successfully convinced two of my friends and one of my parents to watch Attack on Titan. I'm feeling very powerful right now. 
> 
> Please let me know if any grammar or spelling needs to be corrected! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)


End file.
